I need U My Butterfly
by MOUNTEENARMY
Summary: Terinspirasi dari MV I need U dan Prolog nya BTS. hauahahah Mian kalau ada yang salah chinguuuuu
1. Prolog

**I need u My BUTTERFLY**

Aku kim taehyun sedang duduk sendiri didalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ruangan yang hanya memiliki cahaya atas bantuan sinar matahari diluar sana. Sinar matahari yang merambar melalui celah-celah dinding yang sudah retak tersebut.

Aku memandang nanar pada telapak tangan kiriku. Sekarang warna tersebut sedang diselimuti cairan berwarna merah pekat. Rasa takut begitu menyelimutiku. Rasa ini benar-benar mengangguku. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman dan menyiram tanganku yang dipenuhi dengan cairan merah itu. Sial cairan ini benar-benar tidak bisa menghilang dari tanganku. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku terus mencoba untuk menghilangkan cairan tersebut.

Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celanaku. "Hyung" panggilku dengan lemah. Aku tidak mendengar apapun dibalik ujung telepon. Biarlah mungkin dia bingung ada apa denganku. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka hyung. Mereka para kupu-kupuku"


	2. 001

Saya bernama kim taehyung. Ya,, namja yang hidup dengan ekonomi yang sangat biasa-biasa saja. Hidupku memang tidak menarik. Bahkan terkesan sangat suram. Aku membenci hidupku. Sangat aku sangat membenci hidupku. Sudah puluhan kali aku memikirkan untuk mengakhiri hidupku secepat mungkin. Namun, semua selalu gagal. Keinginanku selalu redup dikala aku bertemu dengan kupu-kupuku.

Mereka adalah Hyung kesayanganku. Aku juga memiliki seorang adik kecil disana. Adik kecilku yang sangat imut.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri diatas jembatan besar. Jembatan yang berdiri kokoh diatas sungai yang luas. "Taehyung-ah" dengan oelan aku memutar kepalaku dan menatap hyung terbesarku. Jin hyung. Hyung yang sangat kusayangi. Hyung yang menjadi satu-satunya sandaranku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya jin hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Hyung" panggilku. Jin hyung menatapku dengan lembut. Tatapan yang benar-benar bisa membuatku menjadi tenang.

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk hidup seperti mereka hyung"ucapku sambil menunjuk beberapa kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang dihadapanku. Jin hyung hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimatku. Yah, itu memang kalimat terbodoh yang pernah keluar dari bibirku. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin hidup seperti mereka. Terbang dengan bebas dan jangan lupakan betapa menawannya kupu-kupu itu.

"Hiduplah sepeti bagaimana seharusnya kamu hidup. Jangan berpikir untuk hidup seperti yang lain tae" aku hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalaku. Aku juga sangat ingin menikmati hidupku. Jikalau saja appa masih seperti appaku yang dulu. Rasa pedih tiba-tiba merayap didalam hatiku. Rasanya begitu sakit sekali. Melihat perubahan dalam hidupku yang begitu signifikan.

Dulu hidupku penuh dengan warna-warna yang indah. Appa yang begitu menyayangiku dan juga Umma yang selalu mencintaiku. Hidupku yang penuh dengan senyuman mendadak berubah menjadi tangisan dan makian.

"Appa yang kukenal sudah berubah hyung" jin hyung hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang barusan kukatakan. Selalu begitu jika aku sedang bercerita tentang appa. Jin hyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Kesal dengan perlakuan jin hyung, aku memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Melihatku yang sudah beranjak meninggalkannya jin hyung langsung berlari mendekatiku. "Mian tae tae hyung hanya bercanda okhey" aku mengangguk kecil membalas perlakuannya tadi padaku.

"Eoh!?" kami berdua terkejut saat melihat seorang namja yang mendadak terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Hyung. Cepat tolong dia" aku dan jin hyung langsung berlari mendekati pria tersebut. "Hey, hey" aku terus menerus menepuk pipinya untuk membantu pria tersebut untuk sadar.

"Ayo kita bawa dia kerumah sakit hyung"pinta ku. Jin hyung hanya diam menatap pria tersebut. Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun Jin hyung menggendong pria tersebut dan membawanya memasuki mobil jin hyung yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk disofa apartement jin hyung. Terkadang saat aku memasuki apartmentnya aku selalu merasa aneh dan juga takut. Bagaimana tidak. Rumahnya begitu penuh dengan warna putih. Tapi aku rasa itu lebih baik dari pada jin hyung mengisi seluruh ruangannya dengan warna pink.

KRiett..

Jin hyung keluar dari kamarnya dan memberikan senyuman lembut kepadaku.

"Bagaimana keadaan pria itu hyung?"tanyaku khawatir. "Dia baik-baik saja tae" aku merasa lebih lega sekarang. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasa begitu khawatir pada orang yang bahkan belum kukenal sama sekali dan ini sangat aneh.

"Boleh aku tau penyebab kenapa dia bisa pingsan hyung?"aku menatap jin hyung penasaran. AH, aku lupa bilang. Jin hyung adalah seorang dokter dulu. Namun, dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang pekerjaannya hanyalah menemaniku.

"Dia mengalami overdosis karena obat yang dikonsumsinya sudah melewati batas" aku membuka mulutku tidak percaya. Mungkin dia mengalami stress berat hingga mengkonsumsi obat seperti itu.

"Hyung boleh aku menjenguknya?" jin hyung mengangguk. Dengan pelan aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur jin yang sangat luas. Disana namja tadi sedang terlelap didalam tidurnya. Mungkin jin hyung sudah menyuntikkan obat. Dan selang infus tersebut sudah menjadi buktinya.

Wajahnya nampak begitu tenang namun begitu pucat. "Eungghh" aku dapat mendengar suara bergumam dari namja yang sedang tertidur itu. Wajahnya nampak berkerut dan rambutnya juga semakin basah karena keringat. Khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengannya aku keluar dan mencari jin hyung.

"Jin hyung!"panggilku. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku berjalan kearah dapur. Mungkin jin hyung ada disana. Namun nihil yang aku temukan hanya secarik kertas note berwarna pink dimeja makan.

 _"Taehyung-ah hyung keluar untuk mencari bahan makanan. Jagalah hoseok hingga dia sadar nanti. Jika dia berkeringat berlebihan. Kompres saja dengan air hangat. INGAT! HANGAT JANGAN MEMBERIKAN AIR PANAS!"_ aku memutar mataku malas membaca tulisan jin hyung.

Mengingat keadaan namja bernama hoseok itu aku langsung mengisi air hangat kedalam baskom dan membawa beberapa kain bersih untuk mengkompres hoseok.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 5 sore. Namun, namja bernama hoseok itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda sadarnya. Jin hyung juga belum kembali dari acara berbelanjanya. Aku bosan sungguh bosan.

Tok Tok-

Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukan ketukan pintu tadi. Menyadari bahwa itu bukan jin hyung membuatku malas bahkan hanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

TOK TOK TOK TOK-

ÄRGH" aku menggeram kesal. Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang menggedor pintu sebuas itu.

Saat melihat keluar. Aku dapat melihat jin hyung yang sedang bersama dengan seorang pria berambut blonde. Dengan rasa penasaran aku membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung menerima umpatan jin hyung karena aku yang telat membuka pintu tadi.

Äpa yang kau lakukan hingga begitu lama membuka pintu?" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan jin hyung. Dan hanya menatap wajah pria bertubuh pendek yang berdiri dibelakang jin hyung.

Pria itu nampak begitu dingin dan acuh. Dia bahkan tidak menatapku yang sedari tadi berdiri dihadapannya.

Äh! Taehyung perkenalkan dia Min Yoongi. Sepupu Jung hoseok" aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekilas. "Hai" panggilku. berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyapa. Namun, yang ada dia hanya memberikanku tatapan mematikan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Hah mungkin dia memang bukan orang yang mudah untuk didekati.

"Dimana hoseok?" akhirnya dia membuka suara. Kukira dia bisu hingga tidak bisa berbicara. Mendengar pertanyaan yoongi kami akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan setelah sekian lama berdiri didepan pintu.

.

.

Disinilah kami sekarang. Duduk mengelilingi hoseok yang belum sadarkan diri. Ini sudah melewati 6 jam. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran.

"Hyung apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sekali lagi pada jin hyung yang sedang mengecek keadaan hoseok. "Dia baik-baik saja. Paling beberapa jam lagi dia akan sadar. Yasudah lebih baik kita pergi makan sekarang. Dan kau bisa pulang kerumahmu tae" mendengar kata rumah membuat jantungku terasa berdetak begitu kuat.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Jika aku mengatakan aku tidak ingin pulang, jin hyung akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup. "Ne hyung" jawabku enggan. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari jin hyung dan menatap namja yang bernama min yoongi tadi.

Namja itu terlihat terus memainkan korek api ditangannya. "Hyung"panggilku pelan. "Ne?" "Kenapa dia terlihat begitu diam?" tanya ku sambil menunjuk yoongi dengan mataku.

Jin hyung hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku lembut. "Sudahlah ayo kita makan"

.

.

Ruang makan ini benar-benar terasa seperti berada dikuburan. Min yoongi yang suram dan juga jin hyung yang terus asik bermain dengan ponsel lipatnya yang berwarna pink. Ini sungguh membuatku ingin memuntahkan semua makanan yang sudah masuk kedalam perutku.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku dari yoongi hyung. Ya, aku baru mengetahui fakta bahwa dia lebih tua dariku. Sedari tadi aku melihatnya terus memainkan korek ditangannya. Dia seperti bersiap membakar apapun yang dia inginkan. Sejujurnya aku merasa takut dengan sikap aneh yoongi hyung. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menelan semua ketakutanku. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menatap matanya.

Dia benar-benar memiliki aura yang gelap. Walau kulitnya terlihat begitu putih.

 _PRANGGKKK_

Aku begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar dari kamar jin hyung. Sanking terkejutnya hingga tanpa sengaja aku menyemprotkan makanan dari dalam mulutku ke sembarang arah.

Jin hyung menatap tajam kearahku secara singkat dan kemudian langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk memasuki kamarnya karena khawatir dengan keadaan hoseok.

Melihat jin hyung dan yoongi hyung yang sudah tidak ada ditempat aku langsung ikut beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Aku begitu terkejut saat melihat kamar jin hyung yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Dapat kulihat juga hoseok hyung yang masih sibuk menghancurkan barang-barang yang ada didalam kamar jin hyung. Astaga ini bukan pertanda yang baik. Kamar jin hyung berantakan. Seseorang tolong selamatkan hoseok sekarang juga.

Dengan takut-takut aku menggenggam lengan jin hyung. Aura kecantikkannya sudah menghilang tergantikan dengan aura setan yang mendominan.

"H..h..hyung?" panggilku pelan. Jin hyung mengalihkan tatapannya dari hoseok dan menatapku. Jin hyung memberikanku senyuman. Tidak itu bukan senyuman yang biasa itu itu senyuman. tidakkk!

"JUNG HO SEOK!" sial teriakannya sungguh tajam. Tidak telingaku tidak. Dengan cepat jin hyung berlari mendekati hoseok yang sedang menghancurkan isi kamarnya dan langsung menerjangnya dengan jambakan dirambutnya.

Merasa kasihan dengan hoseok yang bahkan belum sembuh sepenuhnya harus merasakan jambakan dari jin hyung yang kuketahui bukanlah tidak sakit. Aku langsung memeluk jin hyung dari belakang untuk menariknya menjauh dari hoseok yang berteriak kesakitan. Mungkin tidak terima dengan perlakuan jin hyung hoseok kembali menjambak rambut jin hyung.

Sial, siapapun tolong aku. Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat seperti yeoja yang sedang berebut seorang namja.

Ah ya, yoongi hyung. Aku lupa jika dia masih ada disini. "Yoongi hyung tolong!"panggilku. Namun, yang kulihat hanyalah dia yang sedang berbaring dengan santai di ranjang milik jin hyung.

Apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga dia bisa tidur dengan begitu santai seperti ini.

Dan aksi jambak-jambakan tersebut terus berjalanjut hingga yang satunya sudah mulai merasa lelah.

.

.

Setelah terjadi perang yang berkepanjangan itu akhirnya aku dapat memisahkan hoseok dan juga jin hyung. Lupakan tentang yoongi hyung. Dia sudah tertidur dengan begitu lelapnya.

Äpa yang kalian lakukan. Hahh.. Lihat wajahku memerah karena cakaran kalian berdua. Aigoo" kenapa sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang tante-tante yang sedang marah saja. Tapi lupakan saja.

Jin hyung terus menatap tajam hoseok yang sedang memasang wajah merasa bersalahnya. Dia baru tahu jika jin yang menolongnya.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"tanya hoseok tiba-tiba. Jin yang sedang menatap tajam hoseok hanya mendengus kesal. "Sudah baik jika aku menolongmu. Dari pada kau mati dijembatan" jawab jin sinis. Aku dapat melihat tatapan kesedihan dimata hosoek.

"Lebih baik jika kau membiarkan ku mati" jawab hosoek. Jin hyung terlihat semakin berang saat mendengar jawaban pasra hoseok. Dengan cepat jin hyung mencengkram kerah baju hoseok. "Kau ingin mati? Sini aku bantu biar kau cepat-cepat mati seperti keinginanmu"

Aku langsung menarik tangan jin hyung agar menjauh dari hoseok. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku membawa jin hyung untuk memasuki kamar tamu dan menguncinya dari luar. Mungkin dia akan membunuhku setelah ini. Tapi kupikir-pikir ini lebih baik dari pada membuatnya bertatap muka dengan hoseok.

Setelah mengunci jin hyung aku langsung berjalan mendekati hoseok yang terlihat sedang menatap kosong kearah meja kaca yang ada didepannya.

"Hoseok" panggilku pelan. "Eung?" hanya itu balasan yang diberikan. "Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Jika kau bersedia menceritakannya kepadaku aku bersiap untuk mendengarnya" hoseok menghela nafasnya singkat. Mungkin dia merasa kurang nyaman untuk bercerita kepada orang yang baru di temuinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jika kau ti-

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan umma kandungku"

TBC


End file.
